Super Smash Bros World
by DarkCronus
Summary: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de nintendo  sin contar algunos de mi propia autoria  En esta aventura los Smash Brothers tendrán que derrotar al peor de los enemigos Tabuu


Hola! soy nuevo y quiero decirles antes que todo que espero a que les guste mi primera obra uso el estilo teatral pues es el que mejor me sale espero ser bien recibido bien aquí vamos! si hago algo mal solo deseo mejorar acepto criticas buenas y malas solo por mejorar más también acepto nuevas ideas

Capítulo 1: La ciudad Nintendo

Era un glorioso día en la ciudad nintendo, una de las ciudades más famosas del mundo, conosido por sus lugares turísticos y sobre todo por las famosas arenas Smash, donde hace años no se daban a cabo las fabulosas peleas de los Smash Brothers, los cuales eran los héroes de la ciudad y conocidos también por salvar al mundo en muchas ocasiones, todo era normal, o al menos eso cambiaría dentro de un corto tiempo...

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules de "buen cuerpo" según las chicas se encontraba en su cama a las 3:30 a.m

RING RING RING

?: zzz...

RING RING RING

?: zzz...

RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

?: QUÉ PERO QUE PASÓ?.

El chico se despertó viento sobriamente una sombra de lo que parecía uno de sus compañeros de piso y más grandes amigos.

?2: Si no tuvieras un despertador que sonara tán fuerte te quedarías invernando como un oso.

?: Ya callate Marth.

Marth: Vale pero yo no vivo en webalandia igual que tú Link.

Link: O vamos! los demás tampoco se han levantado.

Marth: Zelda, Pit y Roy ya están levantados perezoso.

Link: Bien bien como digas comandante madrugada- dice con sarcasmo el joven

Marth: Vale estamos a mano, solo baja a desallunar hay que llegar temprano al cuartel Smash.

Link: Vale ya voy.

Link se viste mientras Marth ya se encontraba abajo con sus demás compañeros de piso, y es que era un bonito apartamento cinco cuartos grandes, dos baños una cocina y una enorme sala con una plasma casi tan grande como la pared , una consola de videojuegos enmedio Gamecube y Wii y todo bien amueblado y moderno del gran estilo de vida, una chimenea por supuesto y muchas cosas más. Mientras un hombre de cabello castaño ojos color rojo y estatura alta se encontraba en una silla en un gran castillo en el enorme pero no olvidado mundo Smash, el color de sus ojos se debía a la máscara que usaba de color negro con varios picos y dos cuernos con una voca al estilo Darveider (creo que así se escribe) y una capa enorme que le llegaba más de los pies, el nombre de este humano era Prontolus Rodrélous, su edad no pasaba de los treinta y se denominaba a sí mismo amo del mundo Smash al lado suyo se encontraba Master Hand su "fiel" mano derecha pero más bien era él quien lo impulsó a la oscuridad...

Prontolus: Hoy será el día en que los Smash Brothers se reunan de nuevo...

Mientras en Nintendo city se encontraban dos hermanos

Nintendo city.

?: MAMA MÍA!

?: Mario calmate no es tan importante.

Mario: Pero Luigi el famoso empesario Mock Rodrélous saldrá en televisión!

Luigi: Ni que fuera tu ídolo gordis.

Mario: Qué digiste?

Luigi: Nada! jeje.

TV:

Damas y caballeros con orguyo Mock Rodrélous! un fuerte aplauso por favor

HEHEHE VIVA SIIII VAMOS SIIII! MOCK!

Mock: Gracias gracia todos son muy amables y quiero decirles a todos que es un honor anunciar que... (mira hacia arriba y observa oscuridad) que en este momento no puedo hablar debo irme muchas gracias. - dice mientras se va en tono serio viendo aquellas nubes tornandose de color violeta.

Mario: Qué ha pasado?

Luigi: No lo sé pero se veía muy serio.

Mario: A qué crees que se deba eso?

Luigi: No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro pero creo que él sabe algo que nosotros no...

Mientras una limusina iba a toda velocidad hacia una enorme mansión de donde salió el ya mencionado Mock Rodrélous que directamente fue hacia una habitación y ordeno que todo su personal se tomara el día libre quedandose él completamente solo.

Mock: No lo harás de nuevo... no puedes hacerlo... solo debastarás la paz que ha durado tanto tiempo... NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!

Su furia era tan grande que el eco llegó hasta lo más profundo de la ciudad, y es que este personaje deseaba la paz que ese ser amado le quitó hace mucho tiempo y fue regresada por los Smash Brothers hace mucho tiempo...

Flsh back:

Link: Mario Master Hand tiene algo entre manos!

Mario: Lo sé Link debemos detenerlo y rápido!

Link: Tengo un plan tú, yo y Pikachu atacaremos al mismo tiempo!

Mario: De acuerdo hagamoslo!

Master Hand: NO PODRÁN HACERME NADA!

Link/Mario: Smash Brothers AHORA!un pliegue de ataques sale disparado hacia master hand hasta que este es derrotado diciendo sus últimas palabras... "Este puede ser mi fin pero algún día el los atacará en persona HAHAHA! "

Esas siendo la última palabras de master hand dejó en manos que el destino del oscuro y de los Smash Brothers se cruzaría algún día y ese día estaría por llegar y eso lo sabía Mock...

Bueno Algo corto pero es solo porque es el primer capitulo es una intrduccion espero que les haya gustado si algo me salió mal lo corrijo criticas buena y malas espero que les haya gustado

Capítulo 1: El mundo Smash y el poderoso Prontolus

El mundo Smash era conformado por las arenas smash bros y cada una de ellas con asientos para los espectadores, Prontolus era un ser de poder extremo, su corazón había sido invadido por la oscuridad y su cuerpo convertido en un sentimiento primitivo de poder, se encontraba junto a su fiel mano derecha Master hand (MH), Prontolus sabía que lo que tenía entre manos era enorme, quería lograr lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado... el fín de la vida...

Prontolus: Muy pronto todo estará listo, y los smash brothers se enfrentarán con su reto más grande, yo el poderoso oscuro utilizaré todo mi poder para llevar a cabo mi plan y arrazar con todo de una vez por todas...  
>MH: Prontolus no crees que lo más seguro es que ellos vengan de nuevo?<br>Prontolus: Master Hand, sabes exactamente que lo harán, tú te encargarás de hacer que los smash brothers sientan lo que es mi poder, saca a los oscuros, diles que se coloquen en posición, llegó el momento de que el destino esté cada vez más cerca…  
>MH: Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? Si me derrotan de nuevo.<br>Prontolus: No te preocupes, si eso llega a ocurrir yo me encargaré de todo, solo asegúrate de que mi hijo no interrumpa en mi plan…  
>MH: No te preocupes me aseguraré de ello.<br>Mientras en la Nintendo City Mario estaba pensando en el por qué de tan repentina acción de Mock.  
>Mario: Mmm… por qué se alarmó tanto? Tiene que tener una razón para ello.<br>Luigi: Ya te dije que no pienses más en eso, lo que es aún más importante, recibí una carta desde el reino Champiñón.  
>Mario: El reino Champiñón? Recuerdo que esa era una de las arenas donde Master Hand nos hizo pelear.<br>Luigi: Tienes razón, no hemos sabido más de Master Hand fue derrotado por nosotros, los Smash Brothers.  
>Mario: Si… desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, recuerdo a Link y a Pikachu.<br>Luigi: Así es, grandes tiempos, me pregunto qué harán ahora…  
>Mario: Yo también me lo pregunto… amigos…<br>Mientras en el bosque…  
>¿: Pikapika!<br>Ash: Qué ocurre Pikachu?  
>Pikachu: Pikapika!<br>Brock: Parece que Pikachu se siente algo triste.  
>Misty: Pikachu extrañas a Link y a Mario no?<br>Pikachu: Pikapika Pikachu…  
>Ash: No te preocupes Pikachu algún día los volverás a ver.<br>Pikachu: Pika?  
>Brock: Ten fe Pikachu, los volverás a ver.<br>Misty: Apuesto a que ellos también tienen fe en volverte a ver!  
>Ash: Animo Pikachu en marcha!<br>Pikachu: Pikapika!  
>Ash: Así es Pikachu!<br>En Nintendo City…  
>Zelda: Qué tanto ves por la ventana?<br>Pit: Así es has estado en el balcón durante todo el día.  
>Link: Lo sé, pero me pregunto qué harán Mario y Pikachu.<br>Marth: Seguramente los volverás a ver, claro sin que Master Hand lo haga.  
>Zelda: Tienes razón.<br>Link: Tienen razón los volveré a ver algún día.  
>Roy: Apuesto a que ellos también se estarán preguntado cuando se volverán a ver.<br>Marth: Tienes razón, pero se hace tarde será mejor entrar para ver tv o algo por el estilo.  
>Zelda: Concuerdo con eso no sería divertido pescar un resfriado.<br>Roy: Pienso en las últimas palabras de Master Hand…  
>Zelda: Si yo también…<br>Marth: Como no pensar en ello  
>Pit: He…<br>Zelda: Imaginen si volviera…  
>Marth: Sería horrible!<br>Roy: Ni pensarlo  
>Pit: He…<br>Roy: Lo que ocurriría…  
>Zelda: Lo sé…<br>Link: Vamos chicos saben que Master Hand fue derrotado y no volverá jamás…  
>Roy: Es cierto hay que obedecer a Link después de todo él fue uno de los Smash Brothers más poderosos<br>Pit: Quién rayos es Master Hand?  
>Marth: Era un sujeto sumamente poderoso, casi destruye todo el universo.<br>Zelda: Además sus intenciones eran acabar con todo el mundo utilizando nuestro poder para su propio plan oscuro….  
>Link: Así es, hasta que lo derrotamos y no volvió jamás, no existe ningún otro enemigo que sea más poderoso que él.<br>Pit: Master Hand he…

Prontolus: Enemigo más poderoso? Ya lo veremos.  
>MH: Prontolus ya es hora de que las arenas se levanten y tomes el control.<br>Prontolus: En pocas palabras es hora de que la diversión comience.  
>MH: Prontolus utiliza tu poder y haz que las arenas lleguen por los cielos!<br>Prontolus: Los Smash Brothers se adentrarán en una nueva aventura… una nueva aventura en donde sus vidas y la mía se adentrarán en el mundo de las batallas y la destrucción de la paz del mundo smash…  
>MH: (risa de los malos de caricaturas) JUAJAJAJAJA!<br>Prontolus: (se ríe igual) Smash Brothers su final se acerca cada vez más y más de lo que creían!

El mundo Smash empezó a tornarse con unas nubes color violeta, sería posible que Prontolus fuera quien se encontraba detrás de todo esto?  
>Nintendo City.<br>Mock: El mundo Smash se encuentra en peligro, no… los Smash Brothers, qué estará planeando hacer ahora?  
>Mayordomo: Señor que piensa hacer ahora?<br>Mock: El está cada vez más y más cerca.  
>Mayordomo: Cuales supone que son sus intenciones señor?<br>Mock: Piensa hacerlos sus trofeos y robarles su poder…  
>Mayordomo: Eso es terrible!<br>Mock: Lo sé debo advertirles a los Smash Brothers!  
>Mock se precipita y sale corriendo con la ropa que llevaba puesta y a todo pulmón pero se detuvo en la puerta de su mansión muy pensativo ¿Cómo les advertiría a los Smash Brothers sobre la nueva amenaza? No tenía idea de en qué lugar se encontraban, ni cómo reunirlos qué ocurriría si no les advertía a tiempo…<p>

Mientras Prontolus utilizó todo su poder

Prontolus: Es hora...  
>MH: Lo sé ... esto estará bueno...<br>Prontolus: ES HORA DE EVOLUCIONAR DESDE AHORA TODO CAMBIARÁ SMASH BROTHERS!

Prontolus toma todo su poder y lo invoca en su pecho de manera que este sufre, pero ese dolor no le impide cumplir su oscura idea... de poco en poco est va perdiendo todo su cuerpo hasta convertirse en materia azul con forma de humano... el dolor que sentía era enorme ... pero eso no lo detendría ...

Mira el video.

.com/watch?v=HxohaoOEPzY&feature=player_embedded

MH: Prontolus...  
>Prontolus: Ah ... ah ... ah ... yo ... no ... soy ... Prontolus ... ahora ... soy ... más que ... un ser ... humano ...<br>MH: Enonces, quién eres...  
>Prontolus: Yo soy ... TABUU ! EL SUPREMO !<br>MH: Ya veo... las arenas, están listas, es hora... de llamar... s los Smash Brothers ...  
>Tabuu: No habrá escapatoria ... del destino ...<p>

Fué así como las nubes púrpuras se apoderaron de toda Nintendo City y de esa manera los Smash Brothers fueron transportados sin razón alguna a lo que ahora era el dominio de Tabuu el supremo, toda la gente veía el suceso y se preguntaban qué ocurriría ahora... ya que Tabuu representaba una amenaza para la vida ...

Mock: Lo lograste ... Tabuu ...

Continuará ...

OK lo importante aquí era el video el cuál disponía de un diálogo, lastimosamente no me alcanzan las voces, era más largo, bueno solo para resolver futuras dudas Tabuu es Prontolus y es el enemigo final... verán que se pone más interesante, puesto que el personaje de Mock tiene relación con lo que ahora es Tabuu ...


End file.
